


dont you dare look at him in the eyes

by babyboyjoonie01



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a hoe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, I'm Sorry, In Public, M/M, Oops under the table, Out of character washington, Vampire Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9599843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboyjoonie01/pseuds/babyboyjoonie01
Summary: Vampire AU where Alex is Thomas's human boyfriend who everyone else thinks is just his slave. Thomas has some people over for a meeting and Alex decides to be a little shit... Things go downhill from there.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by the song Dance With The Devil by Breaking Benjamin.

"Hey baby there are going to be some friends of mine coming over later.  We have work to talk about. " Thomas said to his boyfriend Alexander, who was sitting next to him eating dinner.  Alex nodded, pausing to look up at Thomas curiously. "Do you want me to leave when they get here? " Thomas shook his head and grinned. "No I want them to see what a beautiful boy I have. " He replied, stroking Alex's cheek with his thumb.  Alex's cheeks turned a bright red and he looked down at his food.  

Thomas nudged him and stood up, stretching. "I'm going to go get changed my love.  Can you clean up? " Alex nodded and smiled, watching Thomas walk away. He quickly cleaned up and leaned on the counter, sighing in satisfaction. 

That's when he got the idea. He smirked to himself and made sure Thomas was still in his room. He sneakily crawled under the table and hid there, watching as Thomas walked into the room confused. Just as he was about to call out to Alex, there was a knock at the door. Thomas sighed and disappeared to the foyer, only to come back seconds later with three other men with him. 

"So Thomas, where's your pet?" A deep voice asked. Alex knew that voice, it was James Madison! Alex heard Thomas sigh again. "He's around here somewhere... " 

"You should keep him in check Jefferson, one day he may escape you... " A bored voice. Aaron Burr. Thomas growled and stepped toward Burr before being stopped by who Alex assumed was his boss, George Washington. "Burr,  how Thomas chooses to keep his pets is his buisness, don't start a fight. "

-

A few minutes later, after small talk had stopped, buisness started and Alex found himself still hiding. He crawled over to who he knew was Thomas and lightly kissed his coco through his pants. He heard Thomas gasp and cough to cover it up. 

"Thomas are you okay? " Madison asked. Thomas glared at Alex under the table and then looked at Madison. "Yes I'm fine,go on." Alex smirked and pulled down Thomas's pants.  He licked the tip experimentally before taking him into his mouth. Thomas clenched his jaw and roughly pushed Alex down furthur by the hair. 

Alex moaned out, forgetting about the people around hin for a moment. "What the fuck was that. " Burr asked, scooting back in his chair. 

Alex's eyes went wide as he attempted to pull off of Thomas in embarassment. Thomas held a firm grip. "What's the point of stopping now baby. Finish what you started. " Alex blushed so hard his chest turned pink. "Tho-"

Thomas scooted the chair back, pulling Alex with him for their friends to see. Alex felt their eyes on him as Thomas thrusted up into his warm mouth, choking Alex slightly. The eyes never left the scene as they were all mesmorized at the sight of the human on his knees. 

Soon, Thomas roughly pulled him up to sit on his lap. He turned Alex so that he was facing the three men. Alex could see all of them were at least mildly turned on and couldn't stop staring at him. Alex shifted uncomfortably under their stares while Thomas reached around to unbottom the smaller man's pants. He pulled them off and gasped.  "No underwear?  You naughty boy... Gonna fuck you so hard in front of all of our friends so they know how much of a whore you are. How does that sound? " 

Thomas's words sent chills down Alex's spine and he surprised himself by nodding in agreement. "Please master please.... " Alex begged. Thomas positioned himself at Alex's entrance and started sloppily kissing his neck. Alex whimpered at the feeling and gripped tightly onto the arm that Thomas had wrapped around him. Thomas slowly pushed himself into Alex and groaned low in his ear. "Already prepped for me.  My little slut... " Thomas growled, forcefully snapping his hips. Alex moaned out in a high pitched voice, "D-daddy! " before covering his mouth.  

Thomas chuckled darkly and he roughly grabbed Alex's hand away from his face. He started a harsh pace of thrusting which burned Alex.  It all felt so overwhelmingly good that he couldn't imagine it getting any better... That is until Thomas bit him. 

Thomas's fangs sunk their way into his soft skin and pleasure shot through Alex. He came hard and fast,  loving the feeling of Thomas's sharp teeth against his skin. Thomas came soon after inside of the trembling man and chuckled. He grabbed Alex by the chin and forced him to look at their friends. "You put on such a good show for them baby... Look at em. " Thomas's thick southern accent made Alex's skin crawl. 

All three of them had boners and looked desperate for some kind of release. Aaron looked at Thomas as if asking permission for something and Thomas growled,  pulling Alex close to his chest. "Don't you fucking think about it.  He's mine. "


End file.
